dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Bromfield
|alias = |gender = Female |DOB = 2000In Shazamily Values it's shown that Mary is 18 years old during the events of Shazam!. As the movie takes palce in 2018, she should be born in 2000. |DOD = |affiliation = Shazam Family |family = |status = Alive |actor = Grace Fulton Michelle Borth (Avatar) |movie = Shazam! |comic = Superhero Hooky |book =''Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing'' (picture) |age = 18}} Mary Bromfield is Billy Batson's foster sister and the "den mother" who helps take care of the other kids at the foster home."‘Annabelle: Creation’ Star Grace Fulton Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety"SHAZAM! Start Of Production Formally Announced; Official Synopsis & Full Cast List Revealed" - Comic Book Movie Biography Like the rest of her adopted siblings, Mary Bromfield is an orphan who was adopted at some point by Victor and Rosa Vasquez, seemingly the first child they adopted. By the time that Billy Batson had been adopted, Mary had applied to Caltech, a highly prestigious university, and was conducting a phone interview, mentioning her adoptive parentage at Victor's advisement. At school the next day, Mary witnessed Billy stand up for Freddy when the Breyer brothers harassed him before he fled once he'd become the target of the bullies' anger, not returning home until the next morning. Some days later, Mary had received her acceptance letter from Caltech only to become despondent at the thought of leaving her family behind. Distracted by these thoughts, she was nearly run over by a snowplow, being saved by Shazam. When she spoke to the hero about her issues, he advised her to prioritize her own interests and dreams, though accidentally revealing that he knew both her name (initially waving this off as a power of his) and that she lived in a foster home. After Shazam had dueled Thaddeus Sivana, Victor and Rosa spoke to Billy about his irresponsibility. As the three spoke, Mary noticed a news report of Freddy speaking with Shazam allowing her to deduce that Billy was Shazam, something Darla eagerly confirmed. When the four siblings confronted Billy over this, he was reluctant to ever resume the mantle of a hero before they revealed they'd found his biological mother, two subway stops away from them, causing him to rush after her. As Victor and Rosa went after him, Mary was left in charge of her siblings before Sivana arrived and claimed them all as hostages. Billy soon arrived and initially dueled Sivana again before he surrendered himself to the villain and was taken into the Rock of Eternity to have his powers drained. The siblings followed Billy through and, after escaping from the Seven Deadly Sins, teleported back to Philadelphia, though inside a gentleman's club, with Sivana hot on their heels. To evade him, the quintet tried to blend in with a carnival crowd only for Sivana to unleash the Sins forcing Billy to reveal himself and duel his foe. While the other five tried to draw out the Sins, they were captured once again with Sivana trying to use the Staff to drain Billy's powers. In a moment of insight, however, Billy stole the staff and used it to bestow his foster siblings with his powers, transforming them as well. With their new powers, the Shazam Family was able to hold off the Sins long enough for Billy to claim the Sins' containment orb and trap them back inside, though not before he briefly teased his siblings that he'd fallen under their influence. With the battle won, the siblings returned the Sins to the Rock of Eternity, claiming the realm as their "lair" before returning home, Billy now an eager participant in their family rituals. The next day, Mary led her siblings to sit by Freddy at lunch, before Billy, as Shazam, made good on a previous promise to Freddy and joined them, before revealing that he'd also invited Superman to join them.Shazam! Personality Mary Broomfield is a collected and friendly individual, who is shown to be a good older sister to her foster siblings, who all generally like her. Out of all the orphans, she provides the sharpest contrast to Billy Batson as he initially kept everyone at a distance, looked out only for himself and acted irresponsibly while Mary is firmly attached to her foster family, puts others before herself and is the most mature family member after their foster parents. Due to her love for her foster family, Mary was initially very distressed when she learned that her college degree meant she may have to leave them. She also gets very protective of her foster family, whether that be from bullies or Sivana himself, and is extremely defensive of their youngest, Darla. She even risks her life or puts herself in harm's way if it means keeping the other kids safe. Mary is also quite intelligent, being accepted into the very prestigious Caltech, with her also being able to rather quickly deduce that Billy Batson was Shazam upon looking at a newscast and recalling the recent events that had transpired in the Vasquez home. Mary was also able to swiftly improvise a plan to weaken Sivana, by suggesting that she, along with her foster siblings, lure out all the Seven Deadly Sins from the supervillainous doctor, so as to render him powerless. Powers and Abilities *'Divine Empowerment': After shouting Shazam!, while holding the Magician's staff, Mary was given the ability to transform. When transformed, Mary has many powers and abilities, which exceed the capabilities of humans. Like Billy, and unlike the others, her powers do not appear to be specialized towards any one ability. **'Superhuman Strength': Mary is superhumanly strong, as she was able to fight against the Deadly Sins. **'Superhuman Durability': Mary's body is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a normal human being, enough to withstand hits from the Deadly Sins. **'Flight': Mary is able to fly. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Mary Bromfield is quite intelligent, observant and perceptive, having been an academic overachiever in high school, which allowed her to be accepted into the very prestigious Caltech, with her also being able to rather quickly deduce that Billy Batson was Shazam upon looking at a newscast and recalling the recent events that had transpired in the Vasquez home. Mary was also able to swiftly improvise a plan to weaken Sivana, by suggesting that she, along with her foster siblings, lure out all the Seven Deadly Sins from the supervillainous doctor, so as to render him powerless. *'Combatant': As her avatar, Mary showed an aptitude for hand-to-hand combat while facing the Deadly Sins. *'Skilled Markswoman': Mary Bromfield is a skilled markswoman, being able to utilize a carnival game gun to fire a shot at Sivana's Eye of Sin, and would have successfully nailed him had he not used his superhuman reflexes to quickly intercept it. Equipment *'Mary's Suit': When empowered as her avatar, Mary wears a costume that is colored red, just like Billy's with a lightning bolt on her chest. It also has a white cape with a hood and gold trim and a skirt. Relationships Family *Father *Mother *Victor Vasquez - Foster Father *Rosa Vasquez - Foster Mother *Billy Batson/Shazam - Foster Brother and Savior *Freddy Freeman - Foster Brother *Pedro Peña - Foster Brother *Eugene Choi - Foster Brother *Darla Dudley - Foster Sister Enemies *Brett Breyer *Burke Breyer *Thaddeus Sivana *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man **Wrath **Pride **Envy **Greed **Sloth **Gluttony **Lust Trivia *Her alter ego is not named and appears as "Super Hero Mary" in the credits. *In most adaptations, Mary is Billy's biological, long lost, twin sister. This version, inspired by the New 52, portrays her as an unrelated foster sibling. *Despite being the tallest out of all her siblings in human form, Mary is the shortest in superhero form. Gallery Mary Shazam!.png|Mary as Lady Shazam. Mary.png Shazamily (2).jpg Shazamily.jpeg References External links * * Category:Shazam! characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Students